You Saved Me
by Rei The Thief
Summary: When the future emperor inuyasha falls in love with the slave he rescues what will happen ,and can he help her forget about her pain full past? inukag
1. Default Chapter

" You Saved Me"  
  
Default chapter  
  
InuYasha looked at the sky .He was miserable . He was only 18 and he had already lost his father and mother . His mother died when he was 5 from the flu , and his father had been killed in war 2 years ago . His uncle Naraku was the one who ended up having to take care of him............well if you could call it taking care of him .He mad him drink saying it would make him a man. He never let him have any freedom. That was excusable though InuYasha was the crown-prince .He would become emperor when he was of age , but until then his country was ruled by his council and he was in Naraku's care .At the moment he just had to go too meetings and parades to make the people happy . This friday he was going to a meeting to discuss the hunger problem .His people were starving because there wasn't enough food and they had a meeting!! What made it even worse is there was nothing he could do .He stopped daydreaming and looked at himself in the mirror. The only things that made him not want to be emperor was he had no freedom and he wasn't aloud to marry for love.  
  
~ the next day ~  
  
InuYasha was walking down the street surrounded by guards when he heard a scream . Huh? What was that? InuYasha thought .He snuck away from the guards .He followed as he heard more yells of pain .He didn't even notice that he walked in the brothel (it was a kind japanese whorehouse that doesn't exist anymore) He saw her she was either his age or a little younger . She had blood on her mouth and a black eye and was sobbing uncontrollably. He saw the man that was hitting her and rage filled his body .InuYasha grabbed the mans wrist before he hit the girl again. "Don't ever hit a woman "InuYasha snarled ."I can hit her if I want to I paid good money for that brat and if she doesn't do her work she gets punished "the owner said angrily . "she's a slave?" InuYasha thought .It didn't really matter he hated it when men hit women. InuYasha hit the owner in the nose which knocked him unconscious . InuYasha looked at the woman he had saved .She wasn't crying anymore the terrified expression on her face had vanished and had been replaced with with a face of pure shock ."Are you ok ?"InuYasha asked. She seemed to only be able to nod. "Come on" he said grabbing her wrist and taking her out of the building . "Wait" the girl said " I am still a slave ".InuYasha pulled out a wad of money and threw it in the door . "You aren't his anymore your mine "he said "Don't worry ill protect you forever" . "With that said he kept walking . " WAIT " the girl said ." What now "InuYasha thought . "my name" she said" Its kagome"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not own InuYasha\  
  
ok this is the deal if i get at least one review saying you like this story i'll update ok.\  
  
see ya later (hopefully)\  
  
Ray 


	2. Chapter 1

"You saved "You Saved Me" chapter 1  
  
--------------------InuYasha's feelings---------------------  
  
InuYasha was getting aggravated .It was obvious to anyone who looked at him .InuYasha didn't really care if it wasn't very noble of him to glare whenever someone asked him a question .He wanted to leave and talk to her .He knew her name was Kagome and that she was a slave to a very cruel owner , but that was all he knew .He had not gotten a chance to talk to her after he went back to his bodyguards . The worst thing about his bodyguards was they ALWAYS kept to schedule . He had wanted to find out more about Kagome , but his stupid guards made him go to the meeting . Every question they asked was stupid . In the end he couldn't do anything , and these stupid questions were making him wait even longer before he could talk to Kagome . He didn't know what was wrong with him . He wanted to know if she was okay or if she needed something to eat . He had never felt so protective of someone before , and he had just met her !! He had heard about love at first sight but he never really believed in it . He was starting to think he was wrong about that . He only knew her name but even then he still knew he wanted her forever . No he wasn't in love !! He would never fall in love !! He knew better than to fall in love because even if he loved someone with all his heart and soul he would never be aloud to marry them . He knew this but even then he couldn't deny that he wanted Kagome to be his forever .  
  
------------------Kagome's feelings--------------  
  
She knew this was a dream . It had to be a dream . She was laying in a actual bed that was covered in silk . That wasn't the end of it either . She had on new clothes !! Not hand-me-downs but real new clothes . She was being examined by a real doctor not just the guy next door who said he was a doctor . She had found out she was no longer a brothel slave but a servant of the crown-prince . It was to wonderful to be real . She only deserved pain . So this couldn't be real . She would wake up on the floor half dead from her masters beating . She had been hallucinating about the handsome prince who saved her . She had a life of only pain so if this was only a dream she wouldn't be sad . She would cherish this dream forever because at this moment she was truly happy . Then again at the same moment she wished this was real . She closed her eyes . If she woke up to find out this was only a dream she would be beat again . If she woke up here she would be happy , but only for a while because she knew the crown-prince would sell her . She wasn't worthy of being his servant or his slave . She would find out her fate when she woke up .  
  
--------------------morning--------------  
  
Kagome woke up to see none other than the crown-prince . She was so happy she started to cry . She was really surprised to see his worried expression . When she said she was crying from happiness he smiled at her . "Oh wow he's gorgeous " she thought . Even though she didn't know it he was thinking the same thing about her . Then she finally asked the question she was dreading . "Who was I sold to " she asked. InuYasha was surprised this wasn't what he had been expecting . " I didn't sell you to anyone " InuYasha said "i...umm I want you to stay with me " . She was so overcome with happiness she hugged him . She didn't see the deep blush on his face . "Umm..... " InuYasha thought " Its going to take a lot to stop myself from admitting that I love you " . What was funny is that Kagome was thinking the same thing.  
  
chapter 1 over  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hay I said if I got at least one review I'd update so here it is .  
  
Thanks for all the fantastic reviews^_^  
  
oh yeah the chapters are a little short but ill write a lot of them if you guys review okay.  
  
this time i want 3 reviews before i even start the next chapter  
  
  
  
see ya (hopefully)  
  
Ray  
  
p.s don't worry Kagome won't be so down on her self in the end it's only for story line purposes . Also if u like inu/kags read anything by KitKat101 she's my favorite author . 


End file.
